psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Possum
| image = Brushtail possum.jpg | image_width = 240px | image_caption = Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Mammalia | infraclassis = Marsupialia | ordo = Diprotodontia | subordo = Phalangeriformes | subordo_authority = Szalay in Archer, 1982 | subdivision_ranks = Superfamilies and Families | subdivision = Phalangeroidea *Burramyidae *Phalangeridae Petauroidea *Pseudocheiridae *Petauridae *Tarsipedidae *Acrobatidae }} A possum (plural form: possums) is any of about 69 small to medium-sized arboreal marsupial species native to Australia, New Guinea, and Sulawesi (and introduced to New Zealand and China). The name derives from their resemblance to the opossums of the Americas. (The name is from Algonquian wapathemwa, not Greek or Latin, so the plural is possums, not possa.) Possum is also used in North America as a short form of Opossum. The possum's rank odour is due to its large musk glands located behind each ear. Possums are small marsupials with brown or grey fur, ranging in size and weight from the length of a finger or 170 grams (6 ounces) (pygmy possums and wrist-winged gliders), to the length of 120 centimetres (four feet) or 14.5 kilograms (32 pounds) (brushtails and ringtails). In general, though, the larger possums are about the same size as a well-fed domestic cat. All possums are nocturnal and omnivorous, hiding in a nest in a hollow tree during the day and coming out during the night to forage for food. They fill much the same role in the Australian ecosystem that squirrels fill in the northern hemisphere and are broadly similar in appearance. The two most common species of possums, the Common Brushtail and Common Ringtail, are also among the largest. Interaction with humans The animal has been a part of Australian culture and folklore since the original indigenous inhabitants of the country. Aboriginal Australians once used possum hides whilst playing the traditional game of Marn Grook. Possum-skin cloaks were important clothing for Aborigines from the south-east, as well as being important clan heirlooms. Possums are commonly found in suburban areas, where they are often considered pests owing to their habit of eating fruit, vegetables, flowers and tender young shoots from gardens, and nesting in roofs. The loud hissing, crackling territorial call of the male Common Brushtail may also be a problem for suburban residents. Natural deterrents which play upon the possum's acute sense of smell are often employed to discourage them. These include cloves of garlic, camphor or naphthalene. As a native species in Australia, possums are protected by Australian regulations, even when they reside in urban neighbourhoods, and cannot be baited. If captured, regulations stipulate that they must be released within a small radius of the capture site as they are territorial creatures. Preventative measures such as blocking off their access to the roof spaces or building a possum nesting box for an alternative home are instead recommended. Although the Common Brushtail and (to a lesser extent) ringtail possums have adapted well to the urban environment, many of the lesser-known species are reduced in number, threatened, or endangered. Introduction into New Zealand The Common Brushtail Possum was introduced to New Zealand by European settlers in an attempt to establish a fur industry. They soon escaped into the wild where they have thrived as an invasive species with great numbers: around 70 million individuals estimated in 2009. There are no native predators of the possum in New Zealand. There have been numerous attempts to eradicate them because of the damage they do to native trees and wildlife, as well as acting as a carrier of bovine tuberculosis. For New Zealand, the introduction of possums has resulted in as much of an ecological disaster as the introduction of rabbits has been in Australia. Since 1996, efforts have been made to utilize possum fur in clothing. A blend of Australian brushtailed possum fur with merino wool was developed by Untouched World, a New Zealand fashion label. The product is called merinomink, eco-possum, possumdown, eco fur or possum wool and accounts for 95% of all commercially caught possum fur. Possum fur is also used for fur trim, jackets, bed throws, and possum leather gloves. All the fur is obtained from wild-caught possums, which are considered pests.New Zealand turns a pest into luxury business Classification thumb|right|Tame Possum in Busselton, Western Australia thumb|right|Ringtail Possum at night About two-thirds of Australian marsupials belong to the order Diprotodontia, which is split into three suborders: the Vombatiformes (wombats and the Koala, 4 species in total); the large and diverse Phalangeriformes (the possums and gliders) and Macropodiformes (kangaroos, potoroos, wallabies and the Musky Rat-kangaroo). * Suborder PHALANGERIFORMES: possums, gliders and allies ** Superfamily Phalangeroidea *** Family Burramyidae: pygmy possums **** Genus Burramys ***** Mountain Pygmy Possum, Burramys parvus **** Genus Cercartetus ***** Long-tailed Pygmy Possum, Cercartetus caudatus ***** Southwestern Pygmy Possum, Cercartetus concinnus ***** Tasmanian Pygmy Possum, Cercartetus lepidus ***** Eastern Pygmy Possum, Cercartetus nanus *** Family Phalangeridae: brushtail possums and cuscuses **** Subfamily Ailuropinae ***** Genus Ailurops ****** Talaud Bear Cuscus, Ailurops melanotis ****** Sulawesi Bear Cuscus, Ailurops ursinus **** Subfamily Phalangerinae ***** Tribe Phalangerini ****** Genus Phalanger ******* Gebe Cuscus, Phalanger alexandrae ******* Mountain Cuscus, Phalanger carmelitae ******* Ground Cuscus, Phalanger gymnotis ******* Eastern Common Cuscus, Phalanger intercastellanus ******* Woodlark Cuscus, Phalanger lullulae ******* Blue-eyed Cuscus, Phalanger matabiru ******* Telefomin Cuscus, Phalanger matanim ******* Southern Common Cuscus, Phalanger mimicus ******* Northern Common Cuscus, Phalanger orientalis ******* Ornate Cuscus, Phalanger ornatus ******* Rothschild's Cuscus, Phalanger rothschildi ******* Silky Cuscus, Phalanger sericeus ******* Stein's Cuscus, Phalanger vestitus ****** Genus Spilocuscus ******* Admiralty Island Cuscus, Spilocuscus kraemeri ******* Common Spotted Cuscus, Spilocuscus maculatus ******* Waigeou Cuscus, Spilocuscus papuensis ******* Black-spotted Cuscus, Spilocuscus rufoniger ******* Blue-eyed Spotted Cuscus, Spilocuscus wilsoni ***** Tribe Trichosurini ****** Genus Strigocuscus ******* Sulawesi Dwarf Cuscus, Strigocuscus celebensis ******* Banggai Cuscus, Strigocuscus pelegensis ****** Genus Trichosurus ******* Northern Brushtail Possum, Trichosurus arnhemensis ******* Short-eared Possum, Trichosurus caninus ******* Mountain Brushtail Possum, Trichosurus cunninghami ******* Coppery Brushtail Possum, Trichosurus johnstonii ******* Common Brushtail Possum Trichosurus vulpecula ****** Genus Wyulda ******* Scaly-tailed Possum, Wyulda squamicaudata ** Superfamily Petauroidea *** Family Pseudocheiridae **** Subfamily Hemibelideinae ***** Genus Hemibelideus ****** Lemur-like Ringtail Possum, Hemibelideus lemuroides ***** Genus Petauroides ****** Greater Glider, Petauroides volans **** Subfamily Pseudocheirinae ***** Genus Petropseudes ****** Rock-haunting Ringtail Possum, Petropseudes dahli ***** Genus Pseudocheirus ****** Common Ringtail Possum, Pseudocheirus peregrinus ***** Genus Pseudochirulus ****** Lowland Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus canescens ****** Weyland Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus caroli ****** Cinereus Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus cinereus ****** Painted Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus forbesi ****** Herbert River Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus herbertensis ****** Masked Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus larvatus ****** Pygmy Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus mayeri ****** Vogelkop Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus schlegeli **** Subfamily Pseudochiropinae ***** Genus Pseudochirops ****** D'Albertis' Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirops albertisii ****** Green Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirops archeri ****** Plush-coated Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirops corinnae ****** Reclusive Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirops coronatus ****** Coppery Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirops cupreus *** Family Petauridae **** Genus Dactylopsila ***** Great-tailed Triok, Dactylopsila megalura ***** Long-fingered Triok, Dactylopsila palpator ***** Tate's Triok, Dactylopsila tatei ***** Striped Possum, Dactylopsila trivirgata **** Genus Gymnobelideus ***** Leadbeater's Possum, Gymnobelideus leadbeateri **** Genus Petaurus ***** Northern Glider, Petaurus abidi ***** Yellow-bellied Glider, Petaurus australis ***** Biak Glider, Petaurus biacensis ***** Sugar Glider, Petaurus breviceps ***** Mahogany Glider, Petaurus gracilis ***** Squirrel Glider, Petaurus norfolcensis *** Family Tarsipedidae **** Genus Tarsipes ***** Honey Possum or Noolbenger, Tarsipes rostratus *** Family Acrobatidae **** Genus Acrobates ***** Feathertail Glider Acrobates pygmaeus **** Genus Distoechurus ***** Feather-tailed Possum Distoechurus pennatus Possums are noted for their lack of a stomach. Instead, food is digested through their intestines and digestive tract. References See also *Shrew opossum *Playing possum Category:Possums